


In the end, she wasn't broken

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: The only ghost-scar that she had between her eyebrows. She was born with that and she didn’t gain a knew one in twenty-seven years, which wasn’t a good thing to a girl like her. or: another Soulmate AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Follow on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay  
> * All mistakes are mine  
> * English isn't my native language, sorry

Lena though she was broken, she always had. Broken because her soulmate where gone, dead. Of course it was dead. The only ghost-scar that she had between her eyebrows. She was born with that and she didn’t gain a knew one in twenty-seven years, which wasn’t a good thing to a girl like her.

Alone, a freak. Her foster parents were always confirming that she would never be a real Luthor, more Lillian than Leonel, but was painful anyway.

But it all changed in the very first time that she saw National City’s hero. The scar, the only scar (that intrigued Lena, Supergirl was unbreakable, after all, how she got a scar?). She was wondering how she would find Supergirl ‘human identity’.

Her soulmate was an alien, what an irony. A Super and a Luthor.

She didn’t needed to pursuit Supergirl, the girl just came into her office besides Clark Kent. A CatCo’s reporter, her disguise was just a pair of glasses and a ponytail. But, Lena could understand why nobody see that they’re the same person: was a little heart to believe that Kara Puppy Danvers could be confident and strong as Supergirl. That the ray of sunshine could catch bullets with her bare hands, burn thing to the ashes with her heat vision. She could rule the world, pretty much destroy everything if she wanted to (just like she almost did when she was infected by the Red Kryptonite).

She felt hard, Lena couldn’t stop herself from falling in love with Kara _and_ Supergirl. Just loving all about her.

After one more saving, Lena just couldn’t resist anymore.

She stepped closer while the hero were explaining how they would improve her security system, the blue eyes were like a ocean that Lena wanted to dive. Dive and drown again and again, was so beautiful. She interrupted Kara in the middle of one sentence with an eager kiss. Brief seconds, but Kara hands were on her waist and the hero kissed back.

When they broke apart, Lena said with an almost broken voice:

“Don’t run, Kara, please…”

“I’m no-“

“No, nope, no way, you can’t deny.”

“How do you…?”

“Your scar” she said softly “Your disguise isn’t the best, but this scar, darling, it’s unmistakable.”

“Oh, the scar…”

“Will you tell me how you got it?”

“Later” Kara embraced her, pulling her as close as possible “Another time. No talking, just hugging. And kissing. Just hugging and kissing.”


End file.
